Red Haze
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: Jane is on vacation. at least to his team he was, but unknown to them. Jane was kidnapped for that duration, not sure if what happened really happened, Jane goes on with his life until something triggers it all back. it's a bad summary. it's better inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The metalist is not mine.

A/N: Hi, everyone this is my first fic in this world so bare with me. I hope you like it.

Red Haze

Patrick Jane struggled against the binds that tied him to the chair. His feet secured against the legs of the chair while his arms were fastened beyond discomfort to the arms.

"How many times must I tell you? Your attempts to escape are futile, Mr. Jane."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he said his eyes on the women leaning in the door frame.

He continued to watch her as she advanced forward. She held a syringe in her hand and a bottle in the other.

"You have a God complex, Mr. Jane. Then again you are a carnie what more can I expect?" she said her voice dripping with hate.

"Oh, I assure you, I am no God." he replied still ever watchful.

She let out a hysterical laugh. She scoffed shaking her head at his words; she slammed the syringe down on the metal tray. She harshly came up to him gripping his arms so tight that her nails dug into his forearms. Her face inches from his even though he pressed his head back as far as he could against the back of his chair, her eyes held such deep depths of hate and vengeance.

"I hate you with every fibre of my being. So, I have to punish you for your evil ways, after all a child of Satan has no soul." she gave a malicious smirk as she stepped back grabbing the syringe.

"I honestly, think you need some help, lady." Patrick said trying to find away to free himself from this dark place.

She turned to him, rolling the syringe in her hands. She leant down her eyes locking on to his that evil smirk growing bigger and than her face grew stern as she stuck the syringe into the vain in his left arm.

"I will make you pure again, Mr. Jane but even then I think you are too far gone." she spat out as she pushed the cocktail of drugs into his system for the umpteenth time that week.

He was dimly aware that something was forced down his throat. The haze that came over him made it near impossible to comprehend what was happening.

She knelt down in front of him snatching his chin in her hands forcing him to face her.

"Now, Mr. Jane everything will seem like a dream. You will wake up tomorrow in your house and start your day as usual, though you will feel a little under the weather you will go to work. Then out of no where something will trigger your mind back to all of this and then it will become very, very real."

He tried to fight to stay awake but soon his head fell forward as he slipped into on consciousness

The Mentalist

"Van pelt, has Jane come in yet?" Lisbon asked as she came up to the woman's desk.

"Not, that I know of" she answered turning to her boss.

The brunette sighed. "Ok, when you see him could you send him to my office?"

"Will do, boss."

Teresa entered her office curious about how the consultant's vacation went. She smirked at the thought. It had been quite the process of trying to get him to get some down time, as much as he put up a good argument she had managed to succeed. With the help of her team of course, and a little nudge from Hightower and a little threat hear and there he went.

She was eager to hear how he managed to survive the ordeal. She chuckled to her self it was quite the thought.

"Is something funny?"

Teresa spun around to see Hightower standing in the door way. Teresa cleared her throat sending a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Huh, I was just thinking about how Jane."

"Oh, well, you'll be happy to know he just arrived."

Teresa hurried out of the room not caring that her boss saw her excitement. She came across the crowded scene of her team surrounding Jane.

"So, how'd did it go?" Van pelt asked eagerly

"Yeah, you sure don't have a tan." Rigsby pointed out.

Cho just stood there crossing his arms staring at the other man, listening to the conversation with an amused expression.

"Oh…it was… great." Jane replied

"Glad to hear it." Tersea broke in stepping forward to give him a hug.

"Glad you think so, now if you don't mind I'm going to fetch myself some tea." he concluded

As he made his way to his destination the others looked on in curiosity and confusion.

"I thought he would give a little more detail." Wayne said.

"Oh, you know Jane, he always leaves something out to keep us going. Alright, back to work." Teresa ordered as she headed back to her office.

A/N: Ok, so my first chapter, what are your thoughts?

Please review.

Flirty Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Mentalist

A/N: Hi, everyone the next chapter is here! Thank you so much for the reviews! I haven't had seven reviews in one day before. So, I thank you by update I hope you enjoy.

RED HAZE Chapter 2

Jane walked up the side walk beside Lisbon. As they came upon the crime scene he couldn't help but feel strange with the whole thing, Lisbon glanced over at the blond haired man.

"You alright?" she asked lifting the yellow tape over their heads

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine." he answered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She barely believed him but her mind went back to the problem at hand. "What do we have?"

Cho stood up from his kneeled position flipping open his note book.

"This is Ms. Flannigan, an old man and his dog came across her body around five this morning. He called it in, looks like a stabbing. Boyfriend is across the street along with the mother and sister, there waiting for more details." he announced

"Alright, thanks Cho." she said as both her and Jane walked toward the ledged family members.

As soon as they came up to the small group, the mother stepped forward.

"Is it true was she murdered?" she asked her voice shaking.

"It looks to be that way. Mrs. Dunewick, I'm Teresa Lisbon from the CBI, I would like to ask you all some questions. She cautiously put.

"Oh, of course. This way."

Dunewick house hold.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Jessica. She was a well liked girl." the mother said pouring tea into CBI agent's cup.

Jane meanwhile, caught the expression of the sisters' face. Annoyance. a bit of jealousy maybe.

"You don't like your sister very much do you?" he asked bluntly.

The young women furrowed her brow at his question shaking her head.

"What? No I loved my sister."

"Well, there is no doubt about that. but she was popular, took most of the lime light while you were stuck in the shade.

"That is ridiculous…sure we may have had our differences but I would never hurt Jess." she firmly said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is, there anyone you know that might want to hurt her?" Lisbon asked.

"She did have an argument with my ex- husband, but I don't know what about. They have never really got along." the mother answered.

Jane turned back to analyzing the room. Several book shelves filled with mostly Harvard based lawyer books, rich, dark mahogany furniture. The classic sign of a wealthy family, his eye caught a picture of the victim in hiking gear along with her boyfriend; he turned his attention to the man who had remained silent through the questioning.

"She liked rock climbing?" he geared toward the young man.

His face brightened at the question as if a pleasant memory slipped into his mind.

"Yes, she was an active person. Loved adventure."

This time the mother rolled her eyes hiding behind the tea cup as she lifted to her mouth, but before he could question her Lisbon ended the session.

"Well, we'll let you no more as soon as we have anything else." she said rising from her spot on the couch.

"Yes, thank you, we we're a close family…we just want this tragedy to be over."

As Lisbon and Jane left the house, he took in all that had been said this was definitely going to be an interesting case.

The Mentalist

"She was a highly thought of person around the community, even the bum on the street was upset. It's like she didn't have an enemy in the world." Rigsby said sipping his coffee

"Oh, that's not true, everyone has enemies some less discreet than others." Jane said from his spot on the couch.

"Jane's right, everyone is a suspect at the moment. Van Pelt, Rigsby, go question the father see if what thy are saying is true."

They both nodded rising from their spots and headed out the door. Cho returned to his computer task that he had been battling with for the last hour, Teresa looked at him.

"Cho I want you to interview the boyfriend separately. He didn't say much when we last we're there." she ordered.

"I'll go with you." Jane said jumping up from his spot.

Moments later Cho was knocking on the door of the Vic's boyfriends, there was no answer.

"Mr. Barns, open up Agent chow from the CBI." He said knocking on the door once more.

Suddenly, there was a crash from inside Cho took out his gun just as the door flew open and a masked man bolted passed them Cho took after him. Jane was not far behind after taking a quick glance inside, the criminal was fast as he weaved in and out of traffic causing commuters to bring their cars to a screeching halt.

The agent followed the perpetrator through a back ally but he skidded to a halt when it was a dead end giving Cho the opportunity to snatch him, pulling off the mask.

"Mr. Barns, you have a lot of explaining to do." Cho gasped out.

Jane followed them both back to the car silently curious about the mans explanation for braking into his own house.

"Mr. Dunewick?" Van pelt asked showing her badge

The gruff looking man stood up from the gas can in front of him. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Agent Van pelt and this is agent Rigsby from the CBI. We would like to ask you some questions about your daughter's death."

"Whoa wait, Jessica is dead?"

"Huh, you weren't notified?" Wayne asked awkwardly.

"If I was would I be asking if I had?" The man roared

"Alright…where we're you between three and five o'clock this morning?" Grace asked as the mechanic went into his shop.

"Asleep, and then I was opening the shop at six." he grunted

"We we're told that you and Jessica didn't get along so great." Wayne continued

"Let me guess that witch of a women told you that. In fact I bet she was more than willing to corporate with you to put me under the bus."

"Is it true than?" Grace prodded

He sighed walking over to the Honda civic waiting for service.

"I'll admit Jess and I aren't exactly father daughter of the year, but she had just as bad as a relationship with her mother as me. if not worse. Now, if we're finished I'd like to get back to work." he said

"One more question, do you know anyone else that Jessica had trouble with?" Grace dug.

He thought for a moment.

"There is one women that kept stalking her…huh, Monica Fields she works at a local Catholic church. Always, telling her that disobeying her mother was a heavy price."

"Why didn't she file a report?" Wayne asked

"I don't know. We didn't exactly talk." he sneered out.

That was the cue to leave.

"Thanks for your time." Grace concluded as they left.

CBI Headquarters

Teresa took a step back from the board in front of her the suspect list barely narrowed but after questioning Mr. Barns they might get somewhere. Jane walked into the room sitting on his couch with a heavy sigh; Teresa had been worried all day about him.

"Jane, are alright you haven't exactly been yourself." she said coming to sit beside him.

"Just, a lot of things on my mind, that and I'm a bit tired." he said running a hand over his weary face.

"Tired? you were just on vacation for a week, peace and tranquility, and your tired." she teased

"Irony, got to love it."

She smiled, but it vanished as Van pelt and Rigsby arrived. She immediately immersed herself into the new evidence, while Jane lay back down on the couch hoping to sleep away the sickness he was feeling.

A/N: If this is a bit boring I apologize I was concentrating on the suspects the plot.

What are your thoughts?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: …You know, but just in case. The Mentalist is not mine.

A/N: Hello, everyone thank you for the reviews! In the words of king Julian in Madegascar it makes me feel all warm and squishy inside. So, here it is another update hope you enjoy. Oh, and I hope I'm not messing up any of the characters personalities up tell me if I am, K?

RED HAZE Chapter 3

Cho had stared and questioned Justin barns for the last hour, so when he emerged he had collected a substantial amount of information.

"Apparently, that Mr. Barns house isn't Barns house it belongs to the Dunewick's. He was searching for a small note book. It held important recites from previous cash deposits and withdraws seems like he was a little short for cash." Cho evaluated

"How much are we talking about?" Teresa asked

"1.2 Million dollars, he says it was rightfully his and that Mrs. Dunewick had locked him out of his own account. He needed the book for proof."

"He couldn't just ask?"

"By what Wayne and I gathered Mrs. Dunewick doesn't sound like a sweet caring women more like the evil step-mother. Doug was not thrilled with her and as for his relationship with Jessica he was open about how they didn't get along." Grace explained

"Also, he mentioned that Jessica had some kind of stalker coming after her, a…Monica Fields. Apparently works at the local Catholic Church. I think it was more harassment than actual staking."

"He claims he was not around at the time of her death, he was supposable asleep or he was opening the shop at six." Grace added

"We can't just assume. Try and get Ms. Fields to come here for questioning. Meanwhile, I want-" Teresa began.

"Doesn't mean he didn't kill her." Jane's voice interrupted

All eyes turned to him.

"How do you figure?" Cho asked the man lying on the couch.

He was asleep at three, fine. However, he opened the shop at six, he could have easily killed her at five and be back in time to work, after all it gives him an hour to clean up his act." he plainly said

"He has a point." Wayne noted

"When does he not have a point?" Grace muttered

Teresa ignored the remark and returned to the task at hand.

"Alright, let's bring in Ms. Fields and Doug Dunewick in for questioning, and don't release Barns until my say so. Jane we are going to have another chat with Mrs. Dunewick. She ordered as she headed to her office.

At the woman's word her team went back to work trying to find the person responsible.

The Mentalist

Jane and Teresa arrived at the Dunewick's residence surprised to see the sister storm from the front door to her car while her mother slammed the door shut behind her.

"So, much for the close family." Teresa said turning off the SUV.

Moments later they knocked on the door; it opened revealing the owner a forced smile on her face.

"Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dunewick to come by so late but we talked to your ex-husband and-"

"Oh, I see he's blaming my Jessica's death on me, well agent I have told you all that I need to tell you now, I have a meeting to get ready for so if you don't mind-"

"It will only be a minute." Jane said

"I'm sorry, perhaps another time." the women said shutting the door.

The duet shared a look then turned back to head for the SUV.

"So, far this has proven to be rather obscure hits here miss there. I'm telling you Jane we have to get it together." She said as she climbed in the driver's seat.

He clicked in his seat belt as the vehicle came to life and was soon speeding down the highway. The women glanced over at the consultant as he stared out the window surprised that he wasn't bombarding her with questions or teasing her.

"Tell me what you did on your vacation." she said stirring up conversation.

"Isn't that irrelevant at the moment when we're trying to solve a case?" he answered back.

"At the moment I'd like to take my mind off the case. C'mon you must have done something exciting" she answered

"…It was eventful." he plainly said his gaze still on the street lights streaming by.

"Like?" she prodded

"Lisbon…just don't." he answered his tone rather harsh coming from him.

She turned her full attention on her driving she had never seen him act so agitated before. As she turned into the CBI parking lot she mentally reminding herself not to let him go on vacation again.

CBI Headquarters

Jane followed Lisbon down the hall and into her department, as they arrived Rigsby stood up along with a slender frame of a woman with sandy- blond hair that hung above her shoulders her smile small and sweet. She held out her hand for the senior agent.

"You must be agent Lisbon, I'm happy to help in any way I can." she answered formally.

Teresa shook it. Thank you for coming in you must be Ms. Fields."

"That's me…oh and call me Monica." she sweetly replied

Teresa smiled looking behind her to find the blond consultant was not there she furrowed her brow at his sudden absence.

It hit him like a car pile up in slow motion he felt it travel through his body. His stomach did flip flops while his speeding heart came to a grinding halt and drop to his pelvic floor. His head spun and he felt like he was being squeezed in a vice he grabbed hold of the counter to keep himself upright but it was short lived as his legs caved in falling hard onto the floor knocking over the small table. He laid there his blue eyes fixed on the bias trim of the wall as his body went completely numb.

A/N: So, yeah, there's the trigger! Huh, so from here on. what you have just read will pale in comparison as things get rolling here.

Review!

Flirty Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist

A/N: Hi, everybody, thank you so much for supporting me! I hope this fic is to everyone's fancy! Ideas come easily to me but trying to make it come across on paper is difficult. So, if you find yourself getting confused let me know and I'll fix it. Anyway, the next chapter is here, so enjoy!

RED HAZE Chapter 4

Everyone was startled by the sudden bang that rang from the recess area. Cho who was closest to the entrance arrived first eyes falling onto the still unmoving body of Patrick Jane.

"Jane!"

The Asian swiftly jumped over the fallen table and its contents kneeling beside the other man, Teresa was right there in a flash placing a hand on the mentalist's shoulder.

"Jane, can you hear me?"

Jane saw feet come into his vision and voices slid back into his hearing, a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his temporary shock. He quickly sat up ignoring the worried looks coming at him.

"Jane are you alright?" Teresa asked as she helped him to his feet with assistance from Cho.

"Besides, tripping over my own two feet and taking out the building in the process, I'm great." he said running a hand through his blond locks.

"I think you should go to the hospital." Teresa offered not knowing that his reaction would be so defensive.

"Lisbon, because I fall on my face doesn't mean you have to call the medical brigade." he snapped out.

"Jane, in my office now!" She exclaimed.

Slamming the door behind her she grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her.

"What on earth is your problem?"

"Problem? There is no problem." he said staring at her

"You're being stubborn. You've been acting strange since you got back from your vacation."

"To you I might be but than again you like singling me out that and you get some sort of satisfaction picking arguments with people." he bluntly said.

"Oh, is that so? I'm glad you know me so well. Listen you have not been feeling good-"

"I'm feeling fine." his arrogance shining through

"Enough, Jane! Either you get yourself straightened out or I kick you of this case." she threatened

"Oh, alright. You don't need to get all snippy."

She furrowed her brow "Snippy?"

"It was the only word I could come up with at the moment." he gave a small smile.

She sighed giving a smile herself.

"You are incorrigible."

"What did you expect…from an ex- carnie?" he concluded as he walked out of her office.

The Mentalist

"I already told you Jessica and I didn't talk I barely saw her and when I did we fought." Doug Dunewick hissed out.

"So you fought and things got out of hand, it's easy to happen." Rigsby asked

"No! I haven't seen Jessica since her sixteenth birthday."

"Five years ago? That is a big chunk out of her life." Cho replied

The older man leaned forward.

"Listen, I was set up. My wife has been trying to bury me deep in what ever garbage she collects, but I am not responsible for her death."

"That's not what she says." Cho shot back.

The mechanic scoffed shaking his head. "Why don't you ask her about the time she threw Jessica out of the house and made her stay out all night because she got an A minus on her report card? Or the time where she was one minute over her curfew and had purple bruises the next morning. The women's a physco path, it is her you need to be talking to not me."

"Your word over hers." Cho answered his voice monotone.

"Yes." he hissed out

Van pelt and Teresa sat in the interrogation room while Jane stood behind the window observing the situation quietly.

"Ms. Fields, we we're told that you… followed the victim frequently." Teresa said.

"Oh, I don't know who would be spreading such rumours, however, one could mistake evaluation with stalking easily." she answered

"Evaluation? For what?" Grace asked

"Purification. I study their behaviour and then when I'm done I help them see the error of their ways and lead them on the path God has chosen for them. I have many clients who are willing to go through the process, I'm curious what her name was?" she asked her smile sweet.

"Oh, um, Jessica Dunewick, twenty-one year old." Teresa answered

Jane wasn't sure if the two women caught the change in her body language and how her smile wavered at her name.

"..O-Oh, yes, I remember her she had issues. I am really sorry, but I am not responsible for her death." she said running a strand of blond hair behind her hair.

"Where were you between three and five o'clock Thursday morning?" Grace asked

"I was out of town, attending a conversance, I have a day planner and my hotel number here." she said handing it to the brunette from her purse.

"Thanks, I'd like to keep it here until I have a chance to thoroughly go over it."

Jane walked out of the room next door as the three women emerged from the other, his eyes watching Monica Fields as she left the building. Something was off. way off and he had to figure it out soon so far everyone has told convincing stories but weather it was true was a whole different thing altogether.

A/N: Alright, so you guys can start guessing about what is going to happen next, but I can guarantee you that whatever you guess it will be wrong. And if you do happen to guess right I'm not going to tell you just to make you go crazy.

Review!

Flirty Angel

P.S I never meant it to be a cliff hanger, but it just happened. Sorry, I don't mean to be evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mentalist not mine.

A/N: Hello, again thanks for the Reviews! Anyway, I have the next chapter. You were fussing and fuming about the last chapter so I think you will be screaming and yelling at me by the end of this. So give it a good read and tell me what you think.

RED HAZE CHAPTER 5

Jane lay on his couch staring up at the ceiling. To those who passed by they would think he was resting after his fainting incident. However, it would be naive to think so because his mind had not shut off since Ms. Fields left. After going through every thing that he had witnessed read and heard he had been sorting them out slowly pieces by piece. So, when Cho, Van pelt, and Rigsby came up to him, he didn't register a word that had been said by any of them, that is until Lisbon threw a piece of waded up paper at his face.

"Jane, if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you answered their and most importantly my questions." Teresa said.

Jane still didn't respond however a fact. A very full proof fact crossed his mind it dawned on him what was going on after hearing about what Mrs; Dunewick had said during her time in interrogation everything suddenly made sense. Just to make sure, he sat up meeting the green eyes of Teresa Lisbon.

"What was Jessica's last name?"

The brunette gave a look at her team than back at Jane. "Dunewick."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Jane held out his hand.

"Do you have Monica's day planner?"

Van pelt hurried over to her desk bringing back the day planner. "Here you go."

Jane flipped open the book his blue eyes scanning the pages; he caught the proof he was looking for he closed the book handing it back to the red haired women.

"That does all thank you." he arose from his spot on the couch collecting his suit jacket that he had deposited on the chair hours earlier.

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked

"Just need some fresh air, to think. Don't worry, I won't try to do anything stupid." he said as left the room.

"Jane, what-" she began

"You can consider this an extension of my vacation." he called back

Lisbon opened her mouth to protest but he was gone before she could get a word out.

The Mentalist

Jane entered the small catholic church, as he walked down the isle he caught sight of Monica Fields near the pulpit.

"It's a beautiful church."

She gasped turning around to face the consultant. "Yes it is… you must be, Mr. Jane."

"That I Am." he said walking up to the first few steps to the stage.

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked her smile gracing across her face.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" he said locking his eyes on to hers.

"Of, course anything…you want." she said her voice wavering.

He cocked his head to one side. "You're not nervous are you?"

She ran a strand of blond hair bind her ear. "No, of course not." she assured him.

"I would be if I were you."

She furrowed her brow at his words walking to inspect one of the flower arrangements in the far corner away from his gaze.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're a murder, and quite the fraud."

She turned around her face filled with worry and confusion. "Mr. Jane I don't know how you can find it so easy to accuse someone of murder so freely, I am not the killer."

"Yes, you are, mind you. You had a little help from your family." he said walking up the steps towards her.

"I want you to leave." she firmly said standing straighter.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you took the life of an innocent unsuspecting girl, Monica. Or shall I say Jessica."

Her face darkened, she walked forward a sly smirk coming to her pretty face.

"I guess it takes a con to know a con, doesn't it?" Her voice dark.

The consultant walked closer. "It's over Jessica."

Suddenly something slammed hard against the back of his head his vision went as he crumpled to the floor unconscious. She stood over him as Justin swung the crowbar over his shoulder. The women removed the blond wig from her head revealing the black hair, she smiled a sympathetic smile.

"No, Mr. Jane, it's just beginning."

A/N: Ok, now I'm evil! But I'm sorry guys I think I'm ending the story here. So thanks for the support and huh bye!

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.

A/N: Hi, again you guys can beg quite well. So, I have decided to be nice and right another chapter. I promise I'll be nice this time. Thank you for the reviews! So on with the story!

RED HAZE Chapter 6

"Van pelt, has Jane come in yet?" Lisbon asked as she came up to the woman's desk.

"Not, that I know of" she answered turning to her boss.

The brunette sighed. "Ok, when you see him could you send him to my office?"

"Will do, boss."

Teresa approached her office when a woman with flowing browns hair and a one piece grey suit came up to her with husband.

"Excuse, me I'm looking for Agent Lisbon."

Teresa smiled. "Speaking, Is their anything I can I help you with?"

"Yes, are daughter has been murdered, have you found her killer?" the women asked

Teresa furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The women shared a look with her husband than stared back at the agent.

"I am Celia Dunewick… Monica's mother." the women answered

Teresa's confusion deepened at the new information. "No, you've got the wrong person the women who died was Jessica…Flannigan." Teresa said a light switching on in her head.

The father shook his head pulling out a picture from his wallet. "No, you've got it wrong, that women is our girl Monica Fields." he answered handing the agent the photo.

Teresa looked at them than back at the picture. This was defiantly the same looking person as their victim, she handed the picture back to the father.

"I assure you Monica Fields is alive, but it isn't your daughter." the agent grimly said

"I don't understand." the mother said worriedly

"Ma'am, where did the name Flannigan come from?" Teresa asked beginning to understand what was going on

"Oh, that is my maiden name, does that have something to do with Monica's death?" she answered

"It's a connection for sure…she turned to face her team who were still busy with the tasks that were appointed to them… Rigsby could you pull up the pictures of the…Dunewick Family?"

"On it boss."

She turned back to the couple in front of her. "Follow me."

Rigsby turned the computer screen to face the brunette. "Here you go."

"Mr and Mrs. Dunewick do you recognize these people?"

At the agents question the woman's face visibly paled while the father's eyes widened.

"T-They are …were our relatives, they kept harassing us. Very violent people. Dishonest."

"They were my sister's family." the father explained

"Jessica and Monica were very similar in their looks in fact many thought they were sisters. Even twins. The only difference was that Monica was more delicate than Jessica."

" Jessica was into rock climbing loved adventure, while Monica was into cosmetics and fashion." the father added.

Teresa heart pounded in her chest at what she was hearing. "…I take it Fields is her married name."

"Yes, to… Justin Fields was his , we didn't approve of them getting married, it wasn't because we didn't think she was too young it was because Justin…" she began

"There was something off about him he seemed nice but it wasn't genuine it was like it was an act." father finished.

"Monica was a hopeless romantic she couldn't understand our concern for her safety." the mother said

"What about Jessica?"

"Oh, she…she should have been emitted to a hospital years ago, she was getting into all the dark, sinful, disturbing acts of Catholic religion she belong to a cult for a while but she was serious about purifying the evil ones, her whole family did. She likes to recruit people in the name of her belief." the mother explained

"She does realize that what she is doing is anything but pure." Rigsby jumped in.

"She doesn't see it that way. She believes that any acts that she does is in the name of God to help him banish the evil demons or those who practise evil acts, like mediums and fortune tellers." she said.

It was Teresa's turn to turn white.

"Cho, where did Jane say he was going?" she asked trying to not let the fear show in her voice.

"He just said he was going for a walk, why?"

Teresa barked out her orders as she gathered up her things.

"Van Pelt, Rigsby contact the police tell them we have a kidnapping, I will send them the coordinates on the way Mr. and Mrs. Dunewick it's safer if you stay here, Cho your with me."

'Jane'

Jane struggled against the binds that tied him to the chair. His feet secured against the legs of the chair while his arms were fastened beyond discomfort to the arms. This was beyond deja vue.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you Mr. Jane."

" Ah no, bad habit my wife used to get after me for it all the time." he said his eyes on the women leaning in the door frame.

He continued to watch her as she advanced forward. She held a syringe in her hand and a bottle in the other.

" I showed you mercy, but now I have no choice but to kill you." she said her voice dripping with hate.

Oh, I'm not stopping you." he replied still ever watchful.

She cocked her head than she let out a hysterical laugh. She scoffed shaking her head at his words; she slammed the syringe down on the metal tray. Her face inches from his she gave a malicious smirk as she stepped closer.

"Oh, I get it now…you have a death wish don't you? Ha ha ha, aww Patrick You want me to kill you because you don't have the guts to do it yourself." she spat her voice like venom

"Your words not mine." Patrick said trying to find away to free himself from this dark place.

That evil smirk grew bigger and than her face grew stern as she stuck the syringe into the vain in his left arm.

"I want you to suffer Mr. Jane. I want you to burn alive and by the time they figure out where you are it will be to late." she spat out

Jane remembered this feeling all to well his vision dimmed around the edges as he was dimly aware that something was forced down his throat. That all to familiar haze came over him made it taking away all senses of the outside world.

She knelt down in front of him snatching his chin in her hands forcing him to face her.

"I had high hopes for you Mr. Jane, but I hope that God will show you mercy and not condemn your soul to Hell…but I highly doubt it.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, she bolted the door shut then securely locked it she walked away meeting Justin and Doug outside the door.

"Light it up."

Justin flicked on his lighter and after a moment he threw it down on the oily path and jumped in the jeep with his accomplices and they drove away as the building began to be engulfed by flames.

A/N: He he I am so evil it's sinful. Really I am a nice person I gave out rose to random strangers on Valentines day once.

Worth reviewing?

Flirty Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Mentalist not mine.

A/N: Hi, again here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit sketchy in parts but I was trying to get across both Lisbon's reaction and Jane's. I'm being nice in this one to the best of my ability after all it is an angst fic. There is a hint of romance in here for you saps out there, so, read on and don't forget to review especially if you want a good out come for a certain someone.

RED HAZE Chapter 7

Teresa slammed her hand against the wheel in frustration. She thought perhaps that Jane would actually for once do what he said he was going to do, just this once. Even she knew that that was far out of reach, but out all the ways for him to die, she did not want him to be murdered by a self-interpreted religious psychopath.

"Boss, we searched every where. He's not here." Cho said coming up to the driver's door.

"Ugh! Where could he be?" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, red Nissan rouge skidded to a halt bringing up dust as it did. Teresa looked up as the daughter of the fraudulent Dunewick's emerged from the vehicle removing her glasses quickly she hung on to the door.

"I know where your guy is, but we don't have much time." she firmly said as she climbed back into her vehicle and quickly put it in reverse.

"Cho get in." Teresa ordered as she followed suit of the other vehicle.

"How do we know we can trust her?" the Asian asked

Teresa bit her lip.

"We don't."

Jane was snared and yanked out of his unconsciousness as the smell of smoke broke through his senses, he lifted his head groggily he knew somewhere through his clogged up head that he should try and fight to free himself, but darkness pulled him back into the painful haze of his disoriented mind.

The Mentalist

Teresa sped after the other vehicle swerving down a deserted road her thoughts running wild about the other women in the car or than back to Jane. Then she saw it the abandoned house completely engulfed in flames, barely stopping the car she jumped out of the SUV, Cho quickly behind her. The other women stepped out of the car in shock they must have used an accelerant she should have had enough time.

"Jane!" Teresa yelled attempting to run up towards the burning building, but strong arms held her back.

"Boss, you can't go in there! It's too dangerous!" Cho warned as she continued to struggle against his firm grip.

"I'll call the fire depar-" Cho began as he released her.

To everyone's surprise several fire engines arrived on the scene followed behind was the familiar SUV of Wayne Rigsby Grace was out of the car in an instant her eyes growing wide at the sight. They joined Teresa and Cho, explaining once they were in ear shot."

"Mrs. Dunewick caved in and told us everything, once she realized she was betrayed by her own so called family she was more than eager to rat on them. So, she told us the place where they were hiding Jane." Wayne said concentrating on not bolting into that house and gets the man himself.

Grace looked at Rigsby than back at her boss.

Teresa didn't catch the movement her eyes still glued to the inferno they called a house, even has she watched the fire fighters dose the flames with their massive hoses and some rush into the building she can't stop the concern and panic rising inside her.

"Patrick, I swear if you die…" she uttered out catching her team by surprised by the usage of the consultant's first name.

Jane snapped awake his brain sending warning signals to his body to move but as much as he screamed it his body did not reply.

The heat that resonated from outside the door was excruciating, not to mention that the smoke seeped through the uneven crack through the wall. If he didn't do something fast he would burn to a crisp if he didn't die from the smoke first, that is if the drugs in his system wouldn't send him into a catatonic state or cardiac arrest. He had to try to open his mouth and let anyone know that he was still alive. Clearing his burning throat to the best of his ability he opened his mouth.

"Help." he croaked out but it was futile as he passed out once more.

Teresa finally snapped stalking over to the fire chief.

"Why, haven't your men found him yet?" she fumed

"Ma'am step back and let us do our job." the older man ordered

"In case you haven't noticed but there is a man trapped in that house." she shouted.

"We're well aware of that now if you step aside-" he once again told the irate women.

"Chief, if you don't get him out of their he is going to burn alive. You have to get him out of there!" she yelled.

"What do you think we're trying to do agent!" the man bellowed cutting the women down to size.

Teresa bowed her head. "I'm sorry." she muttered turning and walking back to her team.

Jane was ready to die, at least that's what he thought but now something was keeping him alive. That drove him to fight. He didn't know why but the only person that would be in absolute misery and be rolling around in hurt and anger was the reasoning behind his will to live.

'I'm trying Lisbon'

Banging? But his voice was shot he couldn't call for help even if he had the strength to do it. Then a blast of searing heat slammed into him, then again dying seemed like a pretty good idea at the moment. He vaguely felt something tug on his arms but he once again found himself in the comforting darkness of his unconscious mind.

Her team was trying in vain to ease their bosses mind but it was hard to do when they couldn't stop thinking of the inevitable fate of death for the consultant. Teresa eyes were still glued on the burning building, just as she thought all was lost two fire fighters emerged from the blaze carrying the still form of her friend over the ones shoulder.

'Jane'

Little did she know that the battle for his life was just beginning.

A/N: See, he isn't going to die…yet. I'm kidding…or am I how cruel would I be if I killed Jane? I bet I'd get flamed quicker than a hot dog in a camp fire. Anyway, what are your thoughts?

Review!

Flirty Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Mentalist is a NO, NO for me. Not mine.

A/N: Hello, everyone this isn't the grandest chapter but it's an awe chapter. I do apologize for the last chapter I wrote that late at night so it had a few rough patches. I do thank you for reviewing and reading it's been fun, this is the final chapter so any feed back would be great. I know some people who think I'm not much of a writer so you've all been wonderful and have inspired me to write more. So, for you. Read on and enjoy!

RED HAZE Chapter 8

Teresa clasped the blond haired mans hand in her own, worry etched in her face as the ambulance flew down the highway.

She had watched helplessly as his heart stopped twice and then he had ceased breathing altogether. Seeing his body jolt in response to the electricity surging through his body was heart wrenching, by the time they had reached the hospital and were racing him to the ER they had put a tube down his throat to help him breathe.

Three hours later she sat among her team in the waiting room worrying herself to death over the other man. It was ridiculous she and him weren't very close they known each other, for what a year? In fact he was the most arrogant, cocky, in your face, annoy the heck out of you twenty-four hour consultant she had ever met! But now she found his company in some ways refreshing, his insight remarkable, and even to go as far as caring for him if not…love him. It's absurd, she was Teresa Lisbon, hard core, deviant, strong willed women. This. This wasn't her. This was an emotional wreck, her team was her rock, it should, by all intensive purposes be the other way around, why? Because she was the boss. The part that nagged her most was the fact that Patrick Jane…that arrogant, cocky, in your face, annoy the heck out of you twenty-four hour consultant was the closest thing to a best friend she'd ever had.

They worked. As much as they argued and fussed over things they've had had moments where she cherished. Also, it could be that she hadn't figured him out yet…he was a mystery that has not yet been solved.

"Family of Patrick Jane." a voice asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes."

He is out of the ER and is now in recovery. If you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions." the doctor said holding the chart in her arms.

"Of, course anything we can do to help." Teresa replied her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"This way."

"So Teresa how well do you know Mr. Jane male doctor asked sitting down at his desk gesturing to Lisbon to do the same.

"Well, not that much really. We are mostly colleagues, Sort of a casual relationship." Teresa replied.

"Oh…I understand that he was kidnapped. Perhaps that would explain the marks on his skin."

"Marks?"

"Yes, they are mostly on his left arm but they seem to be shot injections. Now, I don't know if he takes medicine or if he was forced to take in so many narcotics."

"Jane isn't a junkie and he doesn't take anything, however, the women that kidnapped him is the likely reasoning behind this."

The doctor thought a moment than nodded his head in agreement.

"How is he doing?"

"Huh, not so hot under the circumstances. We kept the tube in his throat until he can breathe on his own.

What is troubling me is the tell tale scars of previous injections." the doctor continued

Teresa furrowed her brows at the doctor's words.

"I don't understand he was on vacation for a week… there is no other way he got those scars except being kidnapped."

"I performed some blood tests their was quite the combination of drugs in his system. It suggests that he has been exposed to this drug more than once."

Teresa leaned back in her chair stumped at the new information.

Just then the doctor's pager went off, he looked at it, Teresa could tell by his expression it was bad, he ran out of the office.

"Stay here." he said calling back to her.

Than she heard it, heart pounding in her chest.

_Code Blue_

_The Mentalist _

_Two weeks later._

_Grace van pelt found herself glancing over at the brown couch in the corner more often in then usual. Everyone had been quiet over the last couple of weeks, Rigsby diet on pizza had diminished everyday and Cho was concentrating on his work barley socializing with anyone else and Lisbon hibernated in her office all day. Things weren't the same without Jane, ever since closing the case and the right people were put in jail the feeling of accomplishment was watered down some. _

_Lisbon sighed pinching the bridge of her nose the stress of the last month was finally catching up to her. Jane was gone and not seeing him every day was a constant reminder of how unpredictable life was, so she couldn't help but feel a bit tense. _

_She closed the file in front of her they had finally caught up with Jessica, Justin and Doug and put them behind bars along with Hilary/ Mrs. Dunewicks and the daughter Roxanne. At least she could put that behind her. She stifled a yawn looking at her watch 8:00p.m she finally conjured up the energy to leave her office and outside the building. As she headed towards her car she pulled out her keys from her pocket to unlock the vehicle, the wind was cool as it blew gently through the night. She involuntarily shivered against Mother Nature wishing she had brought her coat along with her. She suddenly felt something drape over her shoulders, turning around to see the warm smile of her friend._

"_Jane, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise._

"_Oh, you know me someone tells me one thing I do the opposite. That and I had a feeling you'd be working yourself half to death in guilt." he answered reaching out to pull his suite jacket tighter around her shoulders._

_She smiled at the kind gesture. "Thanks…I thought you were going to take it easy." _

"_I did. Listen the hospital expenses were ridiculous, I can rest on my couch just as well in a hospital bed. Also, it's free. That and I like being around people who are a challenge."_

"_Challenge?"_

"_Yes, you keep me on my toes."_

_They both smiled at each other. As they found know words to say, Teresa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the last thing that she expected. Jane leaned closer and planted soft kiss on her right cheek, as he drew back she raised her hand to her cheek in wonder and bewilderment._

"_W-What was that for?"_

"_For saving my life." he honestly said stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_She lowered her hand. "I didn't do anything, but watch you helplessly while medical personal saved your life."_

"_Trust me, you were my life line…well I better go."_

"_Yeah, me too." she said handing him his jacket _

_He took it gladly then began to walk away; she opened the door to the SUV then called after him._

"_Good night, Jane."_

_The consultant turned to face her and as their eyes met he smiled at her._

"_Goodnight, Teresa." _

_She blinked at the receding figure that was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name. She climbed into her vehicle she pulled out of the parking lot and as she made her way home she smiled softly to herself she was going to be alright for two reasons. One, she could have a decent nights sleep and two she had her best friend back and she would never let him go. _

_A/N: So, there you go! Scale of one to ten how was it? Do you want me to write another Mentalist fic?_

_Thank you so much for reviewing and reading!_

_Flirty Angel._

_P.S Please, tell me your thoughts be honest. _


End file.
